Lift mechanisms are used in recreational vehicles to elevate a bed or sofa above a storage area when the storage area is used for storage, typically for storing a vehicle like an ATV, motorcycle or car, and to lower the furniture to a use position when the area is used as a living area. Such mechanisms are often referred to as bunk lifts. It is typically electrically operated by a cable system or other power operated lifting and lowering system. Once in position, in either the use or storage position, the vertical position of the frame supporting the mattress or other furniture is secured in position by manually inserting a pin through two aligned holes, one in the vertically movable frame and the other in the vertical supports that hold the frame up. When the lift or lower button that activates the motor that powers the drive system is released, the operator walks over to the lift and inserts the pin or pins if more than one is used. The problem is that sometimes the lift will creep out of position after the operator releases the button, making it difficult to align the holes to insert the pins.
This invention addresses that issue.